


Darcy's Last Hope

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Movie Prompt Meme [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Movie Prompt Meme, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: ladyaudiophile asked for WinterShock/Star Wars.Bucky is a former Stormtrooper, part of an experimental "Winter Soldier" program, out to bring down the Empire and the doctors that hurt him, with the help of his trusty crew. They attack a transport ship looking for secrets or weapons. They find both in Darceline Lewis, politician and former Sith apprentice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyaudiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaudiophile/gifts).



Bucky raced through the bowels of the Imperial transport ship while his crewmates kept the guards busy. He glanced down at the map displays on his metal arm, following the blinking signal to its source, and tried to keeping a growl contained at the thought of the monster that gave it to him. Thankfully Dr Zola wasn’t on board. Bucky didn’t think he would be able to stop himself charging through the ship to get at him – his life, and even the life of his crewmates, be damned – if he was. But there was something of value to the reviled doctor aboard this ship and Bucky was going to steal it from him.

He followed the blinking light around the corner, so close to its source, and found himself in front of half a dozen guards.

 _Damn_ , he thought as he pulled his blaster from its holster and quickly took care of the Imperial guards stationed outside the vault. _Whatever Zola’s got in here must be seriously important to the Empire._

Bucky took out Stark’s universal swipe key, waiting impatiently as it worked through the doors security layers. The door rose with a hiss and Bucky almost reeled backward. The room was empty save for a woman in expensive blue robes.

“Finally,” she grumbled, getting to her feet.

“Who the hell are you?” Bucky spat.

“I’m the damsel, I’m in distress, and you’re here to do the heavy lifting,” she advised him primly, holding out her arms to him, glancing pointedly between the energy dampening shackles on her wrists and his metal arm.

This girl had been waiting for a rescue party, for him specifically. Bucky blinked.

“You sent the signal,” he murmured as the realisation dawn on him.

Whatever the woman’s reply, it was lost in the ensuing sounds of Imperial blasters. Bucky ducked into her cell for cover and did his best to push them back. His best was quiet impressive, but half the ship’s guards seemed to have called as back up. Whoever the woman was, the Empire didn’t want her getting away. Bucky made his choice, reaching out and curling his metal fingers under the shackles and squeezing until the casing and all the advanced tech within crumbled in his hand.

“Thanks,” the woman sighed gratefully, stomping on the remains of the offending item for good measure. “Now let’s get the hell out of here.”

“That sounds like a great idea, sweetheart. But we’re kind of outnumbered.”

“Don’t call me sweetheart,” the woman huffed, pushing past him and stepping into the hallway.

There was no firing. The guards seemed to be under orders to leave her in one piece. The woman had no such orders. A shadow fell over her face as her expression twisted into a snarl. She raised her arms and released a stream of blue lightning at the guards, knocking down everything within 10ft of her. Bucky levelled his blaster at her head.

“Who the hell are you?!” he demanded with a growl. “I’ve only ever seen Sith’s do that.”

“Not many people live to talk about it,” the woman replied with an impressed expression.

“Answer the damn question!”

“My name is Senator Darceline Lewis,” she sighed. “My father was a doctor working on the Winter Soldier program. Emperor Thanos saw potential in me when I was but a child and trained me in the ways of the Sith, but I rejected the Dark Side after…” Darceline shifted uncomfortably with the weight of the memory. “My mother wasn’t loyal to the Empire, and she did her best to fashion me into something of a double agent. When she was discovered Thanos had her killed. My father sided with him and demanded I undergo conditioning to ensure my loyalty. I killed him when I escaped. I didn’t get far, obviously,” she snorted, glaring at the now empty holding cell behind him. “Is there anything else?” she grumbled. “Because we really should be going.”

“You… you killed Dr Lewis?” Bucky mumbled, staring at the woman in awe. Dr Lewis was Dr Zola’s second, a cruel, heartless bastard of the highest order, and this woman, his own daughter, had taken his life, potentially saving the lives of so many like him. Bucky laughed and kissed her out of sheer gratitude. The second he pulled away he felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his metal arm and was knocked on his ass.

 

Darceline grumbled as she dragged the unconscious form of her would-be rescuer in the direction of his ship.

“This is not how I imagined this going. Idiot,” she huffed, as she dragged him around a corner.

There was movement behind her and Darceline made a grab for Barnes’ blaster (her ability to utilise force lightning was becoming less reliable, no matter how angry she was, the further she distanced herself from the Dark Side).

“Barnes?! What’d you do to him?” a tall, muscular blonde demanded, pointing his own weapon at her.

“Captain Rogers?” Darceline gawked at the former Empire poster boy, lowering her weapon.

“It’s just Steve now. They don’t really let you keep your rank when you defect,” he teased, though he kept his blaster trained on her. “Who are you? What happened to him?”

“I’m Darceline, and he’s fine,” she assured him with a roll of her eyes. “But he really needs to learn to stop kissing unsuspecting women.”

Steve would have laughed but more reinforcements arrived intent on riddling them with lasers. Until they were all on the receiving end of laser blasts themselves.

“What’s the hold up,” demanded a sandy-haired rebel wielding a bowcaster, who was followed by a flame haired woman wielding twin blasters.

“Buck kissed the wrong girl,” Steve smirked, heaving his unconscious friend over his shoulder and headed back the way he came.

“You’re the package, I take it,” the flame-haired woman asserted. Darceline nodded.

“Let’s go already,” her companioned griped, urging them down the hallway while he kept watch for more guards. “Empire ships give me the heebie-jeebies.”

“Everything about the Empire gives you the heebie-jeebies, Clint.”

“With good reason, Nat.”

Darceline followed them onto their ship, sitting awkwardly opposite Steve and the still unconscious form of her rescuer, as the one called Clint pushed his way passed through to the cockpit.

“What happened to him?” asked a new voice asked.

“Darceline happened to him,” Steve replied happily, introducing her to Tony Stark, a man she recognised as a former engineer for the Empire turned wanted criminal. They were all probably criminals, she noted, but technically so was she.

“What are you doing?” she asked Stark, who was typing away furiously, splitting his attention across three screens.

“Trying to hack into their operations log,” he replied absently. “Get a look at all the hinky stuff they’re doing in this corner of the galaxy. But they’ve upgraded their security protocols since I last poked around and I can’t get in. Yet,” he added determinedly.

“Move,” Darceline said, pushing the man aside before he could acquiesce. She tapped away for a few seconds before relinquishing control back to Stark. “There. You should have free reign now.”

“How… How did you do that,” Stark murmured as hundreds of files opened up before him.

“It helps when you know the passwords,” Darceline replied primly, returning to her seat. “You have about thirty seconds before your position is traced so download what you can and sever the connection.”

“We’re keeping her,” the one called Nat smirked.

Darceline couldn’t help but smile back, though it shrank a little when Bucky shifted, forcing his way back to consciousness.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve called. “C’mon Buck, wake up.”

“Stevie?” Bucky muttered groggily.

“Yeah, Buck. I’m here.”

“What happened?”

“The way I heard it, you kissed the wrong girl,” Steve laughed.

Bucky grinned dopily. “Darcy’s kisses are electric.”

“It’s Darceline,” she corrected automatically, freezing when Bucky’s eyes shot open and became fixed on hers.

“Darcy!” he cried excitedly. He moved to greet her, standing far too quickly, and promptly fell flat on his face in front of her. “I’m James Barnes. But you can call me Bucky,” he said mostly to the floor.

“My name’s still Darceline,” she replied, shifting her feet out of his reach.

“Oh, we’re definitely keeping you,” Nat declared, stepping over her prone crew mate. “Come on, it’s a long flight. “I’ll show you to a spare bunk.”

“Bye Darcy,” Bucky called drowsily, earning a hearty laugh from his friend.

“Geez, Buck. You sure can pick ‘em.”

“She kills Empire scientists, Stevie. She’s a keeper,” Bucky hummed happily before passing out again.


End file.
